Everyone Makes Mistakes
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Henry and Emma return from NY and Snow talks to Henry about forgiving his mom for lying about Neal. Short and sweet.


Ever since Emma and Henry got back from New York, he's spent a little too much time in his room for Snow's comfort. Sitting at the table, tapping her fingers and fiddling with her ring, she had an idea.

Henry looked up from his book when he heard a soft knock on the door. He thought about it for a minute. 'Emma and Gramps are at work and Neal is watching over his dad to make sure he's okay.' After realizing it had to be his grandma, he got off his bed to let her in. Once he saw everything she had in her hands, he felt bad for taking so long to open the door and grabbed the two hot chocolates off of the tray of food. "Whoa, Grandma! You didn't have to bring all of this up," he said gesturing to the tray and cups in his hands.

"Well, you do seem to be much more comfortable up here these days than you do anywhere else. Besides, you have to eat and I was quite hungry myself. Therefore, we will have lunch in bed," she explained as she walked over to the side of the bed. "Now, go ahead and set the cups on the bedside table and settle in, then I'll set the tray on your lap while I get in," she instructed.

Henry couldn't help but to grin at his grandma's attempts at bonding while he did as he was told. They made him feel so loved no matter how upset he was. After she was settled next to him, he pushed the tray to where it was on both of their laps. "Thank you, Grandma" Henry smiled at her.

"Anytime, my love." They ate in silence with only the sounds of the silverware scraping the plates. "All done?" Henry nodded softly with a guilty look on his face. Snow took the empty tray and set it on the floor before turning back to him and wrapping her arms around him. "What is it Henry? What's the matter?"

He could tell how worried she was, making him feel all the guiltier. "I'm sorry for being kinda M.I.A. these last couple of days. I just…I can't believe she would lie to me, especially about something like that." He felt his grandma tighten her hold on him.

"Henry, every parent…heck, every person makes mistakes. I know that sounds like an excuse, but hear me out. You asked her about your father not long after you met her, correct?" Henry nods to affirm. "Well, as much as she's not used to being a parent right now, she was even more so then. She didn't know what to do when you asked about him. She didn't want to hurt you by telling the truth and she also didn't think either of you would ever see him again. Ultimately, she didn't want you to think badly of him. Do you understand?" she asks as she pulls away to look at him.

Henry tentatively nods as he looks at his grandma and speaks so softly, she almost didn't catch it. "But he's my dad." Snow pulls him back to her chest with tears forming in her eyes and whispers, "That's why she didn't want you to know the truth."

After a few moments of silence, Henry spoke again. "I understand that she didn't want me to think badly of him, but, Grandma, how would you feel if everything you were told about your parents was a lie and you found out?"

Snow pondered his question for a minute before giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, personally I have no idea because I was lucky enough to know my parents from birth, but, Emma did find out everything she was told about her parents was a lie didn't she?" Henry tilted his head and then nodded. "Do you think she is happier now knowing the truth?"

"Um, at first she was really upset because she felt like even the nicest fairytale characters didn't want her, but then she realized that you did want her and you do love her." Henry surmised.

"And how long did it take her to realize we did what we felt was in her best interest and that we did it because we love her?" Snow prodded.

"Awhile." Henry stated knowing where she was going with this. "So you're saying that she did it in my best interest? That she did it because she loves me and didn't want to hurt me?"

Snow smiled. "I also was informed that you said she was just like Regina." At this Henry winced. "You and I both know that Emma is nothing like her. Regina lied to protect herself, not to protect you. Just like she did when she was raising me. She pretended that she loved me until she had my father killed to hide her hatred towards me and then she tried to have me killed. Emma lied to you about that one thing to make you happy and proud of your father. At the time, she knew what it was like to believe your parents are bad people and she didn't want you to endure the same pain as she did. And honestly Henry, I can't say that I blame her for it." She reached up to push back the hair in his eyes.

"I know, Grandma. I should apologize to her. I didn't realize what I was saying until it was out of my mouth. I was just so mad. When I saw how upset she was when I said it, I should have taken it back, but I just couldn't. I guess I really messed up, huh?" Henry asked.

Snow sighed and then smiled, "Henry, everyone makes mistakes."

Henry let out a little laugh "I understand that now. Thank you, Grandma. You always know what to say."

"Good, now does this mean I get to see your lovely face more often?" Snow asked hopefully. "I mean, not that I don't _love_ balancing a ton of food on a tray and bringing it up for us to eat in bed, but, I do love playing games and watching TV with you at times as well." She said with a wink.

Henry laughed and gave Snow a tight hug. "How about a game of Rummy 5,000? That should last us until Mom and Gramps get home."

"I don't know, Henry. You are getting way too good at that game for your own good." She smiled, "Although, last one to the cards has to deal!"

At that, Snow and Henry raced downstairs and into the living room where the cards were stored, empty tray and cups long forgotten.


End file.
